Goodnight
by FoolsFortune
Summary: More than copies, less than imitations, the paths of two people who followed the paths before them like the people they were made to follow. NearxOC AU R


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its characters story based on an RP done by me and a friend, have fun.

13131313131313131313131313131313

Not So Formal Meetings

The standard time, as it always was; another body had been discovered in the main park area the police had not as of yet ascertained the culprits identity. However, the clues that were left behind suggested only one person. The body of a man bound to a tree and then gutted like a fish while presumably still alive was found approximately at six am Monday morning, the time of death was estimated at around one in the morning. Although the crime scene specialists had done their best, they were unable to lift any DNA evidence that may have been left behind. No fingerprints.

That did not mean that there wasn't an ID on the killer. Something was left behind, found only after further inspection of the victims body, sticking to the bloodied peeled arm, of the cadaver, what had at one time been a pure white business card was now stained with blood and a Gothic style 'W' was printed on the front. On the back of the simple card was printed the words 'Happy Birthday'.

What the detectives didn't know was that the culprit of said crimes was not far away, out of sight and hidden watching their every move with a curious stare. Red eyes shining in the dim morning light; Weiss was not worried about discovery. Seeing a crowd forming around the crime scene he decided it best to slip in with them observe without suspicion you could say. This would be entertaining to watch.

The phone rang in a detective's office at 6:12 in the morning. It was picked up by a man in his early twenties, with loose-fitting clothes and raven black hair. He spoke quietly in English to the policeman on the other end of the line. Once the call was finished, he hung up, and dialed another number.

In quite a different office, at 6:15, the phone rang. A white-haired detective in his pre-teens grabbed the receiver and said who he was, and asked what the caller wanted. He spoke Japanese in a low, clear voice to the other person. When he heard all he needed to, he said goodbye and put the phone down.

The young detective in white walked down the streets, with one hand in his pants pocket, the other hand busy twirling a lock of his hair. He knew where he was going; who he was going to meet, but he did not know who else he would encounter on the way there. Some would say he was about to run into an old childhood friend.

After watching the police for a while, Weiss, found that he was hungry and so decided it best to leave the scene. Dressed in a black long sleeved slightly over sized shirt and fading black pants he turned to leave heading in the direction of the nearest coffee or sweets shop. He was in the mood for strawberry cheesecake. It was now 6:25 am. He passed through the early morning crowds with little fuss.

He did not fully realize the gravity of his oncoming encounter and how it would affect his future to come; the former Whammy boy strode down the road quietly.

He walked in a slight hunch but in the same severity as a certain detective. He did not look up much as he walked only every now and again keeping his eyes trained on the sidewalk before him.

When Near was passing the dark-clothed young man, a slight shiver rippled up his spine, and he had to stop. His finger didn't pause as it curled in his white hair. He turned slowly, and looked at the other boy's back. "Excuse me," he said softly. "But you remind me of someone I knew as a small child. A boy I played with."

He didn't remember much from the home he lived in, being an investigator took up all of his time now. But he couldn't forget some things, like the children who teased him, ignored and resented him. But one had been different. One had shared with him. He had looked for that curious boy with red eyes, but could not find him after he left.

Hearing the small voice, the dark clothed youth stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked to the other young male, regarding him with the same curiosity he would anyone else had he put them under a microscope and peeled apart their psyche layer by layer.

Weiss did recognize the other youth; in fact his memory was quite clear as he tilted his head a bit to the side. "I do remember you. Near is your name if memory serves." he spoke quietly to the other his eyes bright. Weiss stood about the same height as the other, looking very much like another someone Near knew well save for certain differences.

"I did play with you...once" he narrowed his eyes a bit pulling up memories to make sure he was correct in his assumptions which he was 95% certain were correct.

"Yes, I am Near. You are exactly how I remembered you, Weiss," said the pale-haired teen. "I wanted to thank you for noticing me when others did not, but you had already gone out on your own. Roger worried, but did not want to have you brought back if you weren't happy there. So he left you to your own devices. I hope you have been well?"

He didn't mean to talk for so long, but it had been some years since their last meeting, and Near was curious to know how Weiss was living, if he was content being out on his own. Near was not alone, since he worked with many police officers and detectives like himself, but he did wish to speak with someone of his own intellect. The adults didn't understand him, but they pretended to.

"I have not changed in a long time." he said tilting his head in the other direction. He thought for a moment on his words. "I am as well as well can be; I was happy, but curious."

He shuffled a bit with his feet. "I wanted to find out what life was like outside of our home. I had no desire to stay. "

"As for living, "he paused thinking of his words ," I exist." which in fact was true, he had nothing in a way of jobs save for his self appointed murders, and he tended to move around a lot, it was nice being able to converse with the white haired male. He hadn't spoken to anyone in such a long time. Unlike Near, he was alone. Left to his own devices he stayed well enough away from everyone in the general population. As he spoke his head continued to tick from side to side, a thinking habit he developed.

Near finally disengaged his finger from his hair moving to speak. "It is a good thing that you desired to break free from being another clone of L's. That is why I and a couple others had left, but that was much later. If you're not busy with anything, I would like to speak with you more, over drinks and a snack of your choice."

He knew he was being forward, since they hadn't spoken in such a long while, but his friend Matt had told him to be forward if he ever encountered Weiss. Not to let him get away again. Near didn't have a clue as to what the gamer meant by that, but he decided to take the advice and go for it anyway.

Neither young man knew the twisted path that fate had set them upon, and the horror the future would hold.

1313131313131313131313131313

Okay loved it? Hate it?

Reviews are loved they make me happy, flames are to be extinguished.


End file.
